Mi amada muñeca con vida
by Aoi'Shuu
Summary: Eren es un chico que sufre un accidente a causa de un ladrón, por lo que su cuerpo queda totalmente echo añicos y le provoca la muerte. Rivaille, un científico reconocido atraído por este chico, se lo lleva del hospital a su laboratorio para traerlo a la vida y convertirlo en su amada muñeca con vida. [YAOI/RIREN/AU]
1. Prologo: Accidente

**Notas sensuales: Hola~ Aoi presente con otro fic -w-/ Bueh~ No me explayaré mucho, al grano, me llegó la imaginación y decidí hacer esto a base de una imagen. Ojalá les guste, y si no, pollo. **

**Riren/AU(Sinceramente, no sé si esto es AU.)/Lemmon(Más adelante). **

**Advertencias: Por ahora ninguna, a excepción de faltas ortografricas que corregiré luego (?) y probablemente se enrreden un poco, no sé explicar las cosas y alargarlas, así que no me maten si el cap me queda corto. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

_Prologo._

Año 2070. Alemania, Berlín. Hospital Maria.

Los doctores y enfermeras estaban echo un revuelo dentro del hospital, la razón de ello era Eren Jeager, un adolescente de 15 años. ¿Y qué tenía de importante este crío? Es el hijo del gran científico Grisha Jeager, quien a descubierto la cura de enfermedades conocidas como el sida. Bueno, dejando de lado eso, el por qué del revuelo en todo el hospital, este chico había sufrido un accidente, y no uno cualquiera.

Su mandíbula se había quebrado en 2 partes, los huesos de sus costillas estaban partidos y quebrados en tantos trozos que eran como variadas puñaladas para los órganos, provocando hemorragias continuas, fracturas en el 80% de su cuerpo, en resumen.

Los doctores, médicos y enfermeras hacían lo posible para detener las hemorragias, reacomodar los huesos de las costillas, las fracturas las tratarían luego, pero aún así no se podía, el joven no sobreviviría.

**Flashback.**

Un mafioso, un ladrón, escapaba de la policía. Estaba atrapado, y si no lograba salir de esa ciudad ahora se secaría en la cárcel. En ese momento fue cuando divisó a un chiquillo, pobre chiquillo que estaba cuidando un auto muy lujoso al parecer. Corrió hacia él y lo empujó hacía el lado, rompiendo la ventana del auto, ingresando en él. Echó a andar el auto sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona hacía el policía que lo perseguía.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando cuatro patrullas policiales lo iban a acorralar, así que aceleró a todo lo que pudo, convirtiendo la situación en una persecución.

Todo iba bien... Mentira. Había provocado abolladuras y raspones a varios autos, creo que fue suerte que no chocara con ninguno, por ahora.

Hasta que se pasó un semáforo rojo, y provocó un horrible desastre. Un joven de ojos azulados, más bien verde agua podría decirse, cruzaba la calle para comprar unas flores para llevárselas a su querida pero muerta madre. En ello, sintió un gran dolor por un buen rato, sentía su piel contra el suelo raspándose, sangrando. Sus huesos dislocándose de su lugar, todo pasó en cámara lenta.

El auto le pasó por encima, y lo arrastró varías cuadras más.

La sangre caía por su rostro, no se podía mover, hasta que cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro. En ese momento, cerca del lugar pasaba una ambulancia la cual atendió al joven y se lo llevó al hospital más cercano.

**Fin Flashback. **

En medio de la operación, llegó Grisha vistiendo una bata blanca de doctor. No entró a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la operación, solo se quedó en el pasillo esperando, lucía triste y preocupado, ya le habían informado que el accidente había sido muy, muy grave. Pero el científico no venía solo, si no que acompañado de un joven azabache con el semblante frío y serio, vestía también una bata blanca de doctor. Este es Lance Levi Rivaille, tenía 34 años, un científico como Grisha pero mucho más especializado en lo que hacía. Dicen las malas lenguas que no tiene corazón, por su frialdad en que llevaba a cabo sus experimentos y descubrimientos. No tenía piedad contra nada, ni nadie.

Luego de muchas horas de esfuerzo, paciencia, y trabajo, lastimosamente el chico no sobrevivió. No tenía como, sus heridas eran profundas y había perdido demasiada sangre.

El padre de Eren estaba descolocado, su único hijo había muerto, claro que estaba muy mal, se sentía así, pero no lo demostraría con lagrimas ni nada de eso. Si, era frío como Levi, no tanto, pero debía serlo, ahora le quedaba Mikasa, la hermana adoptiva de Eren, obviamente no le diría de esto a ella hasta un tiempo, no quería que sufriera otra perdida, luego contaremos eso.

Cubrieron el cuerpo del chico con una manta blanca y delgada, mañana lo llevarían a otra sala donde dejaban los cuerpos de pacientes muertos para experimentar, o hasta que le consigan un lugar de entierro. En el caso de Eren, lo dejarían ahí hasta que su padre consiga donde enterrarlo.

En la sala donde descansaba el cuerpo de Eren, un sujeto azabache abrió la puerta silenciosamente y la cerró detrás de si. Se acercó al cuerpo muerto, lo miró, más bien lo examinó con la mirada, y lo destapó. Seguramente el joven si estuviera en vida se cubriría el cuerpo con sus manos avergonzado, pero ahora, no podía, estaba indefenso y en un horrible estado.

El azabache de mirada afilada solo dio un largo suspiro, quizás se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Con todo el asco que sentía, ya que era un amante de la limpieza, envolvió el cuerpo muerto en la manta blanca que tenía encima, lo tomó en sus brazos estilo princesa y abrió silenciosamente la puerta, echándole un vistazo a los pasillos antes de salir.

Pov. Levi (Narra Levi)

No sé que mierda estaba haciendo, bueno, lo sabía, pero no quería admitir que era un gran error, o tal ves no...

Conocía desde antes al mocoso este, pero no me atreví a acercarme. Temía que el mocoso me tuviera miedo o algo así. Pero ahora, era mi oportunidad, podía llevar a cabo la investigación que he hecho durante años y años, y el mocoso sería mío, solo mío.

Quizá estaba siendo egoísta, muy egoísta, pero no me importaba, a estar alturas no me importaba...

Miré hacía todos lados mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, en realidad no debería preocuparme, después de todo era de noche y no había casi nadie en el hospital, casi.

Menos mal, nadie me descubrió. Cruce la puerta que daba a la salida trasera del hospital, dirigiéndome hacia mi auto. Estando junto al auto, abrí el capó (El maletero del auto) e introducía el cuerpo que traía entre mis brazos ahí. Luego de cerrarlo, me dirigí al asiento de conductor del auto, me senté, puse la radio, mi estación favorita, estaban pasando una canción de Metallica, y puse el auto en marcha.

Luego de 1 hora y media de viaje, llegué a mi casa y también laboratorio.

Lucía limpio, como siempre. Después de todo, mientras yo viva en esta casa, nada puede estar sucio, NADA.

Excepto el laboratorio, lamentablemente, debía ensuciarlo, pero rápidamente lo limpiaba, como dije, nada puede estar sucio, NADA.

Bajé del auto y me dirigí a la parte trasera del auto para sacar el cuerpo que estaba ahí. Lo hice con cuidado, no quería dañarlo, después de todo.

Pasé por el comedor, recorrí la casa, hasta llegar al sótano, llamado laboratorio. No era un laboratorio pequeño, muy al contrario, era espacioso, podría decirse que era un laboratorio hasta lujoso con tanta tegnologia, aparatos y demás cosas que tenía.

Todo eso lo necesitaba para traer a la vida a mi pequeño Eren, porque eso voy a hacer, traeré de vuelta a Jeager, pero con una condición.

_Eren no volverá a ser un humano cualquiera..._

_Será una muñeca viviente._

_Mi muñeca viviente. _

**Notas finales y sensuales: Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo... No, el prologo mejor dicho. xD Si les gustó, lo continuaré (obviamente) ya que este fic me trae algo de emoción. **

**/Sensual Spoiler/ **

**Capitulo 1: Abre los ojos. **

_**Levi da comienzo a el tratamiento que le dará la vida a Eren, supuestamente. Por otro lado, en el hospital se escucha un grito de una enfermera, el cuerpo de Eren no estaba, había desaparecido. No, no, estaba enterrado. "Enterrado"... Mientras unos ojos color amarillentos/ambar observaban su alrededor, dentro de un contenedor con muchos tubos por todos lados. **_

**/Fin del Sensual Spoiler/ **

**¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi. **


	2. Capitulo 1: Abre los ojos

**Notas sensuales: Hellow~ Aquí Aoi con el cap nuevo. Bueh~ No tengo mucho que decir... Más que decirles que ahora no puedo actualizar cuando se me da la gana. (?) Ya que el cap. luego de escribirlo pasa por las manos de una amiga, Elizabeth Tsuki, que me corrige los errores ortograficos y demás... Muchas gracias, Tsuki. **

**Dedicatoria: A Kokoro uvu Que me ayuda a que la imaginación fluya.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 1: Abre los ojos.

Año 2070. Laboratorio de Levi, 3:00 AM.

El cuerpo de Eren reposaba en una camilla acolchada y suave, muy suave; mientras Levi sostenía entre sus manos una libreta, donde tomaba notas sobre el estado del cuerpo que tenía en frente de sus ojos.

-Primera nota: Hacer el procedimiento antes de que el cuerpo se deteriore por completo.

-Segunda nota: Llamar a la "loca" de Hanji.

Sí, esta "operación" no la iba a concretar solo, sino con la ayuda de su amiga Hanji Zoe, una científica que para el azabache estaba completamente loca.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, fue a la sección de contactos, presionó el nombre de su amiga, se llevó el móvil al oído y esperó. Sonó y sonó... Hasta que contesto.

_-¡Enano! Esperaba que me llamaras, ¿Sucede algo?.- _Sonaba tan euforica y feliz, como siempre.

-Necesito ayuda, ven a mi casa ahora.-

_-¡Oh~! Vale, vale, iré enseguida.- _Cortó la llamada.

¿Por qué Levi buscaba a Hanji y no a otros científicos? Simplemente porque ésta se especializa en el cuerpo humano y experimentos en ello, además de ser su amiga de la infancia. Después de todo venían del mismo país, Francia.

Mientras esperaba a que su loca amiga llegara, recordó el día en que se toparon en la universidad, Hanji se esperaba que fuera científica, desde pequeña se fascina del cuerpo humano y sus reacciones, pero de él mismo no se lo esperaba.

La razón de ello fue su hermana. Ella había muerto cuando él era tan solo un niño de 10 años, ¿Por qué? Sufrió una enfermedad muy desconocida para esos tiempos y los medicos no tenian la cura. Aquello lo motivó a convertirse en médico, lo es, pero mantiene ese trabajo a un lado ya que su objetivo era hallar la cura de esa enfermedad, también es científico, siendo participe de los experimentos de Grisha Jeager.

Lo logró, encontró la cura; felicitaciones, regalos, premios, fiestas, eventos... Recibió de todo, menos a su hermana de vuelta.

Su único consuelo era ver la sonrisa de aquellas personas que sanaba de esa enfermedad. Sinceramente, le hacían sonreír internamente.

En medio de sus pensamientos llegó Hanji, haciendo notar su presencia en un lujoso auto. Ganaba buenas sumas de dinero para darse esos lujos. En fin, su amiga ingresó rápidamente al laboratorio sin antes haber pasado por el comedor y media casa de Levi.

-¡Ya llegue!- Se acercó y rodeo el hombro de su amigo. -¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?-

-Necesito una forma para poder darle vida a Eren en el cuerpo que le he construido, ¿Me ayudarás?- Giró el rostro hacia el cuerpo muerto del antes mencionado, señalándolo con la mirada.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No ibas a esperar a un tiempo más?- Dirigió su mirada al mismo punto que el azabache, acercándose con una cara algo estupefacta.

-Sí, pero... Digamos que los planes se han adelantado.- Caminó junto a Hanji, hasta que ambos quedaran frente al cuerpo muerto. – Aquel que atropello a Eren necesitaba del dinero, y yo necesito al mocoso este.-

-Bien, manos a la obra.~- La chica de anteojos, soltó una sonrisa con malicia, antes de destapar el cuerpo de Eren.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital Maria.

Una enfermera, de nombre Sasha Braus, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital sosteniendo una patata en una de sus manos. Obviamente, se la estaba comiendo. Le encantaba estar en el hospital de noche, ya que podía tomar la comida que quisiera del casino. Pero esa noche le tocó un trabajo distinto.

Solía ser la asistente de algún doctor importante, pero esta vez le habían asignado trabajar de noche, mandándola a ver el estado del cuerpo del paciente más reciente. No sentía asco hacer este trabajo; Vigilar muertos, o más bien, su estado.

Tranquilamente, luego de haber recorrido la mayor parte del pasillo hasta el fondo, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giro lentamente, no quería meter ruido, así que abrió la puerta lo más silenciosa posible, encendió las luces...

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- grito lo más fuerte de su vida.

El cuerpo de Eren Jeager no estaba. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente de la enfermera; Un zombie. Tenía tanta imaginación como para pensar eso.

Su grito cesó cuando una mano cubrió la boca de la enfermera y la otra mano le sostenía de la cintura.

-Ni se te ocurra decir alguna palabra... El cuerpo fue enterrado y punto.- Este tipo incognito, le había susurrado estas palabras al oído. Dejó la cintura de la enfermera para sacar un arma de su bolsillo, un revolver y rosar la punta fría de este contra la espalda cálida de la contraria. [N/A: No lo malpiensen, plz.]

-Dices una palabra, quejido o lo que sea y te vuelo la cabeza, ¿Entendido?- La enfermera solo asintió desesperada, alguien desconocido podía matarla.

Luego de afirmar que no diría ni pio, su atacante quitó las manos de su cuerpo, alejando el arma y dejando su boca libre. Este caminó despacio hacia la salida, sin quitarle la mirada a la chica patata, que por cierto, aún sostenía su patata en la mano izquierda. Cuando sintió que ya estaba sola y el otro tipo se fue, suspiró suavemente, y salió inmediatamente de ahí. Mañana daría la noticia de que el cuerpo fue enterrado antes de tiempo. Sin sepultura ni nada, fue enterrado Y PUNTO.

En la cara de los Jeager, Mikasa, una chica pelinegra y de rasgos japoneses, miraba de una manera fría a su padre adoptivo. Estaban cenando, pero faltaba un familiar muy importante ahí, su amado hermano.

-Grisha, ¿Por qué Eren no está aquí?- Llevó una cucharada de lo que estaba comiendo a su boca luego de formalizar la pregunta.

-Bueno, verás... Como Eren es tan buen estudiante, decidieron mandarlo a Estados Unidos a que mejorara su educación y fue de imprevisto, hace un par de horas se fue.- Le dolía mentirle a Mikasa, sabía cuanto esta apreciaba a su hermano, sería mejor contarle la verdad después.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido? Ni siquiera hizo su maleta.- Mierda, lo había pillado, a no ser...

-Ya tenía una maleta echa desde antes, no quiso avisarte porque sabía que te pondrías mal. Tranquila, lo verás pronto.- Si, muy pronto, se reencontrarían, quien sabe.

-Okey.- No quiso preguntar más, sabía que su "padre" mentía, pero luego investigaría eso. Finalizada la conversación, tomó su plato y el de Grisha, llevándolos a la cocina para lavarlos.

Eren... ¿Estarás bien? - Esto va con letras cursivas.

En el laboratorio de Levi. 8 AM.

Habían usado toda la noche para el procedimiento de "revivir" a Eren, Con la tecnología que hay ahora, no fue complicado, pero si muy delicado. Se encontraban dos cuerpos en el lugar; Uno era de Eren, el muerto, el otro, era el cuerpo nuevo de Eren.

Era un cuerpo humano, masculino, común y corriente. Con la clara diferencia, que este, era artificial. Mantenía las características de un cuerpo humano, Órganos, corazón, vasos sanguíneos y demás. Pero faltaba algo que echara a andar ese cuerpo artificial, un cerebro, además su caparazón o más bien el traje que traía, era de color blanco por todo el cuerpo, a excepción del brazo izquierdo, en su cuerpo recorrían líneas rosadas, que eran como "venas" o lo que le daría vida y fuerza al cuerpo. Y para finalizar, en el cuello traía una separación, obviamente, la cabeza venía por separado.

En resumen, el cuerpo era como el del ser humano, refiriéndonos a las texturas; Carnosas y suaves, como la piel. Después de todo, era como el de una muñeca de porcelana por fuera. Sin dejar de lado, sus partes íntimas.

Levi había diseñado el cuerpo para Eren, asimilando sus rasgos faciales, haciéndolos hasta más delicados; hablamos de un hombre que le disgustan las imperfecciones y suciedad.

Este cuerpo se encontraba dentro de un contenedor gigante.

**Flashback**

El azabache tomó un bisturí, comenzó haciendo una incisión en la parte derecha del cráneo, cortando la piel delicadamente, sin mancharse, puesto que tenía sus guantes de plástico desechables. Luego, tomó un pequeño martillo, rompiendo el cráneo a leves golpecitos, como si estuviera rompiendo la cascara de un huevo, cuando tuvo a la vista el cerebro sin vida, cortó el cablecito que unía al cerebro del cuerpo, que está en la nuca; Medula espinal. Con el cerebro en sus manos, caminó hacia el cuerpo artificial que estaba recostado en una camilla frente pero alejado del otro cuerpo muerto que había en el lugar.

Su amiga, Hanji, le esperaba con el cuerpo artificial reposado en una camilla. Este tenía como una "ventanilla" debajo del cabello que se encontraba abierta, la cual recibió el cerebro que anteriormente traía Levi entre sus manos.

¿Cómo funcionaría un cerebro sin la medula espinal?

En el momento en que tomaron el nuevo cuerpo de Eren, luego de cerrar la "ventanilla" debajo de sus cabellos, lo cargaron hacía un contenedor gigante, un poco más grande que el cuerpo que esperaba entrar.

El contenedor estaba recostado, vacío.

¿Había mencionado que el nuevo cuerpo de Eren tenía agujeros en la espalda?

Cuando introdujeron el cuerpo dentro del contenedor, el azabache se alejó hacía una computadora gigante, llena de botones, presionó un par de estos, el contenedor empezó a funcionar solo. Cerró la puerta donde habían introducido el cuerpo anteriormente, se "levantó" por así decirlo. Luego, se llenó de un líquido completamente. El cuerpo se hallaba flotando dentro del contenedor, hasta que unos tubos que estaban inyectados al contenedor se conectaron al cuerpo de Eren. Hanji observaba todo esto sorprendida, jamás había experimentado algo así en su vida.

**Fin Flashback.**

Habían pasado las horas hasta que dieron las 8:00 AM.

Levi y Hanji estaban sentados en unas sillas frente al contenedor, el primer nombrado anotando aquel procedimiento y su amiga observando fijamente el cuerpo.

No esperaban que el cuerpo funcionara así de rápido, debían dejar que el tiempo los echara a la suerte… Y vaya que tenían suerte...

El cuerpo dentro del contenedor, movió un dedo… sutilmente, pero fue notado por la científica.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¿Viste eso?- Zarandeó el hombro de su amigo con fuerza, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué cosa maldita loca?- Giró su vista hacia lo que tenía en frente.

No era su imaginación, ni menos una broma de mal gusto...

Eren se estaba moviendo, dando pequeñas señales de vida.

Primero un dedo, luego los cinco dedos, después los dedos de los pies, se movía como si se estuviera acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, de a poco.

Hasta que abrió los ojos, deslumbrando unos bellos ojos color ámbar.

_Su muñeca, había cobrado vida. _

**Notas finales y sensuales: Espero les haya gustado el fic, y gracias por sus review, me hacen so happy (?) por cada review mis manitas se mueven más rapido escribiendo (?) Ok,no. xD Pero enserio, gracias. uvu**

**/Sensual Spoiler/**

**Capitulo 2: Aprendiendo a caminar.**

_**Eren, la muñeca, abré sus ojos e investiga su alrededor. No entendía nada, ni sabía donde estaba, había perdido la memoria. Ante esta situación Levi estaba preparado, así que con mucho cuidado, y a su debido tiempo, le enseñaría a hablar, caminar, y claro, **__**amar**__**. Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba un rubio de bata blanca hablando por móvil.**_

_**-Y bien... ¿Esta todo listo?- **_

**-**_**Claro que si, Erwin Smith.- **_

_**/Fin del Sensual Spoiler/**_

**¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? **

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Aprendiendo a caminar

**Notas sensuales: Buenas noches, días, madrugadas.~ :3 Aoi presente con otro cap. Bueno, explicación de la demora: A mi amiga le entró un virus en el pc y lo esta arreglando, por eso no ha podido revisar el cap y tampoco la quiero apurar o presionar, así que lo publicaré igual. Si les molesta alguna falta de ortografia, narración, o algo más, diganlo. Así resuvo el cap o lo edito. (: **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**PD: Este cap, o más bien el fic será algo... Romanticon. Así que no esperen un lemmon hard. Gracias por su comprension. (?)**

_Capitulo 2: Aprendiendo a caminar._

Laboratorio de Levi.

El azabache dejó su gélida mirada, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras se acercaba al cristal que lo separaba de su muñeca. Apoyó sus manos en el cristal, admirando el cuerpo que había ahí dentro; Se estaba moviendo, y lo estaba mirando.

Sus ojos: grandes y redondos, color ámbar. Sus facciones: delicadas. Su cabello: desordenado. Pero todo eso, lo hacía lucir perfecto.

Eren miraba a aquella persona que estaba fuera del vidrio. No recordaba nada, no lo reconocía. Cuando vio al pelinegro apoyar sus manos en el vidrio, luego de unos minutos, hizo lo mismo. Con cuidado y lentitud, sentía que debía hacer eso, quería hacer eso. Las apoyó sobre donde estaban las manos ajenas, como si intentara tocar o unir sus manos. Y sin esperarlo, curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa. [N/A: Tal como en la imagen del fic.]

Levi estaba atónito. Nunca se esperó que su muñeca se moviera, y hasta pareciera que entendiera lo que hacía. Pero no le asustó, simplemente lo dejo boquiabierto, y por otro lado, feliz. Muy, muy feliz.

-Eren...- Pronunció el azabache en un suave tono de voz, mientras miraba a los ojos al anterior mencionado, y este mismo, solo se limitaba a mirarlo y mantener esa leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto Hanji, solo miraba esta peculiar escena. Tampoco se esperaba que el cuerpo reaccionara tan rápido, pero tampoco era algo malo; Entre más rapido, mejor. Eso significaba otra cosa también; El cuerpo podría salir de esa especie de "incubadora" en un corto tiempo. Quizás en unos días ya podrían quitarlo de ahí, y comenzará la acción.

En la azotea del hospital Maria.

Se encontraba un rubio fornido, bien vestido, de ojos azules y cejas gruesas; Erwin Smith. Dueño del hospital Maria, y un gran científico e investigador.

Miraba los edificios a lo lejos, mientras se llevaba a la boca el cigarro que portaba en su mano derecha, dándole una calada a este, y luego alejándolo para exhalar el humo. Repitiendo esta acción un par de veces más.

_-"Levi... ¿Por qué has echo esto ahora?"- _Se preguntaba el ojiazul a si mismo.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar. Hasta que contestó.

-Y bien... ¿Esta todo listo?-

-_Claro que si, Erwin. Ya se mueve, y en menos de unos días lo sacarán de ahí_.- Una voz femenina.

-Perfecto. No necesito que vigiles más, has echo un buen trabajo, vuelve por la tarde, ¿De acuerdo?-

-_Entendido_.- La llamada finalizó.

Sonrió de lado, mientras botaba el cigarro al suelo y lo pisaba para apagar la mínima pisca de fuego que le quedara. Su plan, daría un gran vuelco en la vida del azabache y su valiosa muñeca. Pero, no iba a echarlo a andar ahora. Esperaría un tiempo determinado antes que nada. Después de todo, nada podía fallar.

En la casa de los Jeager, estaba Mikasa y Armin, haciendo unos trabajos para el instituto. Extrañaban mucho a Eren. Las tardes no eran las mismas sin el moreno. Casi siempre era el que ponía la diversión en ese trío de amigos, y ahora, ya no estaba. La chica de rasgos le explicó a su amigo rubio, Armin, lo mismo que le había explicado Grisha. Pero el rubio, de rasgos casi femeninos, era lo bastante inteligente y poco idiota para creerse esa mentira. Aún así, no quiso tocar más el tema, sabía que a su amiga le dolía tanto como a él mismo.

_Una semana después..._

-Eren, ten cuidado, puedes caerte.- Hanji corrió detrás de Eren, al ver que intentaba caminar por si solo apoyando sus manos en un mueble. Hubiera caído en seco al suelo si no fuera por la agilidad de la castaña y lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

-Idiota, si te pasa algo Levi me mata.- Tomó las manos del antes mencionado, como si fuera un bebé aprendiendo a caminar, aún que eso era, pero en versión adolescente. Lo llevó al comedor, y lo sentó en una silla junto a una mesa, y sobre la mesa, había un libro de letras grandes, con dibujos; Sencillo.

-Haber, Eren... Tienes que aprender a hablar, ¿Si? Así nos será más facil comunicarnos y nos podremos entender.- Abrió el libro, indicándole con el dedo la primera palabra del texto. -Vamos Eren, dilo.-

-Ha... Había... U... Una V... Vez.- El pobre chico, no le costaba mucho realmente leer, pero tartamudeaba, y eso era algo normal al principio. Al menos, eso pensaba Hanji.

Al paso de las horas, llego Levi con víveres para la casa y una bolsa llena de ropa. Depositó las bolsas sobre la mesa donde anteriormente Eren intentaba leer.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Gritó de forma que sea donde sea que estaba su amiga con su muñeca, lo escucharan y bajaran a recibirlo. Lo cual, hicieron. Hanji traía a Eren tomado de sus manos para evitar que se tropezara y cayera, caminando hacia Levi. Este, miraba con cierta ternura como su "mocoso" era como un bebé en cuerpo de adolescente, y el mencionado juntó sus manos frente a su "amo" e hizo una leve reverencia.

-B... Bien-venido, Levi-san.- Sus labios se curvaron mostrando una amplia sonrisa hacia el mayor, y este le desordenó el cabello, con cariño.

-Haremos la cena, Eren, quédate aquí leyendo el texto que te pasé, y en voz alta, ¿Si?- La castaña le dejó unos 4 libros infantiles y lleno de dibujos sobre la mesa. -Diviértete.- Dejó al de ojos color ámbar solo en el comedor, para ir a ayudar a Levi a hacer la cena.

Eren tomó el primer libro que le había llamado la atención de los otros tres. Trataba de un chico llamado Link, que creció en un bosque donde todos tenían un hada, menos él. Un día, aparece un hada, llamándolo a que hablara con el Gran Árbol. Luego de eso, comenzaron sus aventuras, por calabozos y templos. Al derrotar al gran Ganondorf, el malo del cuento, todo volvió a la paz. Y la princesa, que no había echo prácticamente nada, solo entregarle la Ocarina del tiempo, y otros detalles por ahí, pudo conciliar la paz junto a su reino, y todo gracias al pequeño aventurero.

Esta historia le encantó al castaño, incluyendo los dibujos que habían. Cuando terminó de leer, Hanji y Levi aparecieron con platos de comida, sirviéndolos a cada uno respectivamente.

Eren estaba sentado junto a Levi, mientras Hanji se sentaba en el otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a ellos. El azabache aprovechó esta oportunidad para ayudar a su muñeca a comer. El castaño estaba a punto de echarse una bocanada de fideos enrollados en su tenedor a la boca, cuando su mano tembló sin razón y casi deja caer el utensilio, pero el azabache y sus reflejos reaccionaron al instante, tomando la mano de Eren, evitando que los fideos cayeran al suelo. Y de paso, guió el tenedor a la boca de este mismo, quien no lo pensó dos veces y separó sus labios dando paso a la comida.

Su loca amiga estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal. La escena era extremadamente linda para sus ojos.

Luego de cenar, ordenaron el lugar y dejarlo bien limpio, se fueron a dormir. Hanji dormía en la habitación de huéspedes, mientras Levi dormía con Eren en su cama matrimonial. Mientras el chico de ojos color ámbar dormía, el azabache le acariciaba el cabello, y de paso la mejilla. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Pero al fin de cuentas, tenía a su castaño para él solo.

Al día siguiente se levantaron bastante temprano, irían a ver la nueva casa en la que vivirían, ya que el rostro de Eren podía serle familiar a cualquier persona, no podían quedarse ahí por mucho, y no encontraron mejor hogar que la ciudad natal del azabache; Francia.

Luego de que desayunaran, antes de partir, Levi le entregó una bolsa llena de ropa a su amiga.

-Ponle algo de ahí, irá con nosotros.- Luego se retiró de la habitación.

-Okay~.- Tomó la bolsa y la abrió para ver lo que traía dentro. Pegando un grito de emoción, fue corriendo hacia Eren, quien estaba sentado en la cama mirándole.

Al pasar dos horas, Levi fue a tocar la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Eren.

-Oi, cuatro ojos, apúrate.- Estaba algo molesto, ya que si se demoraban mucho, no tendrían tiempo para pasear un poco por la ciudad.

-¡Ya voy~!- Abrió la puerta de un golpe, tomando la mano de su amigo, jalándolo hacia dentro de la habitación.

El azabache estupefacto, si no fuera por su obsesión por la limpieza, hubiera dejado caer una chorrera de saliva. Eren lucía un vestido rosado, con pequeños toques dorados y blanquecinos, como el de una princesa. El vestido combinaba perfectamente con el castaño, aún que este no fuera mujer, le dio cero importancia. Y sus manos, cubiertas por unos guantes color plateado, no eran guantes para el invierno, eran de esos delgados y largos, que cubre el antebrazo. Lucía estupendamente perfecto. Como una muñequita.

-¿Qué te parece, enano?- Sonreía orgullosa de su resultado.

-Te vez preciosa, Eren.- Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, mientras este le sonreía, como siempre. Solo que ahora, tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La hacían verse más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Habían olvidado por completo que el castaño era un chico, pero, no se notaba. Desnudo quizás si, ya que tenía cuerpo de hombre, pero unas menudas caderas femeninas. De todos modos, fue Levi quien diseñó el cuerpo, que se le iba a hacer.

Todos listos, partieron rumbo al tren que los dejaría en Francia. Eren llamaba la atención de las personas al caminar, chicos y chicas se les quedaban viendo babosamente, y Levi se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que tomó la mano del castaño y entrelazaron sus dedos, incluyendo miradas asesinas a quien siguiera viendo a SU castaño. Ante esto, la chica de lentes no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo. Largo, pero tranquilo. Al llegar, caminaron hacia la calle principal. Luego, hacia donde estaba su nueva casa. Y el trayecto fue igual de tranquilo y callado. Estando próximos a llegar a la casa, notaron a cierto rubio de cuerpo macizo, y al girarse, notaron una sorpresa; Era Erwin Smith.

Para su sorpresa, estaba justo afuera de la casa que iban a comprar, y aún faltaba otra sorpresa. Erwin es dueño de la casa en venta.

El azabache frunció el ceño, más de lo que podía, llegando hasta a apretar un poco la mano de su acompañante (que no soltó en todo el camino). Le había pedido expresamente a Hanji buscar una casa en venta, bonita y comoda, pero nunca, pensó que el dueño de dicha casa "soñada" era su ex-compañero de Universidad. Aparentó estar calmado, y caminó hacia el susodicho.

-Levi, tanto tiempo.- Le tendió la mano cortés.

-Eso creo.- Con la mano libre correspondió el saludo, estrechando sus manos.

-Vaya, vaya... Así que conseguiste una noviecita, es muy hermosa.~- Miró de reojo a Eren, haciendo que se cohibiera un poco, y el azabache le diera una mirada fulminante.

-¡Bueno~! ¿No es hora de que veamos la casa?- Sonrió, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que apareció.

-Claro, claro, pasen.- Abrió la puerta dejando el paso libre a sus invitados.

La casa era enorme, como las casas antiguas, con segundo piso, comedor gigante, una cocina grande y tres habitaciones amplias. Una habitación tenía cama matrimonial, las otras restantes solo tenían de una plaza. Y así, pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo la casa. Durante el trayecto, Levi y Hanji conversaban sobre lo perfecta y comoda que era la casa, mientras Eren solo miraba con curiosidad. Y estos, no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por el mismo propietario de la vivienda, sobre todo el castaño. El rubio se relamió los labios, cuando el castaño se giró a verle. Sospechoso.

Ya agotados de haber recorrido la casa, fueron a un parque a tomarse unos helados. Levi mientras daba mordiscos leves a su helado de frambuesa, vio de reojo como el castaño lamía de manera hasta erótica el helado, esto casi hace que se desmaye y la entrepierna de su pantalón se apretara. Giró la vista hacia su amiga que engullaba asquerosamente el helado. No sabía que era peor. Luego de terminar los helados, decidieron ir a un hotel.

Las habitaciones eran comodas, ni muy lujosas, pero ni muy pobres. Solo estaban disponibles unas habitaciones del segundo piso, las cuales optaron por usar. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules, pelo tomado y bien vestida, los llevó a su piso. Luego se retiró.

De un momento a otro ya estaban recostados en la cama, pero solo Eren y Hanji, ya que Levi debía ir a hablar con Erwin para arreglar los asuntos de la casa nueva. Así que por primera vez, el castaño dormiría solo, y su habitación estaba al lado de la cuatro ojos.

1:00 AM.

La chica rubia, la misma que había atendido al trío que recién había llegado, sacó una tarjeta, mostrando el codigo de la misma, abriendo la puerta de un piso.

Mientras Eren, en su habitación, no podía conciliar el sueño, le faltaba su Levi. Ya llevaba dandose vueltas en la cama desde que se recostó, pero un extraño ruido interrumpió su intento de girar sobre la cama. Alzó la vista y no vió nada ni nadie, sería su imaginación quizás. Estaba a punto de acomodar la cabeza sobre la almohada, cuando sintió una mano bajo su cabeza y otra sobre su boca.

-_Ssshh... Tranquila, no te haré daño... Aún_.

**Notas finales y sensuales: Esta vez no habrá spoiler sensual porque estoy algo apurada. u_u Así que lo que pase en el siguiente cap se los dejo a su imaginación. Y muchas gracias por los review (': Han sido bastantes (Por lo menos para mi) Nunca llegué a pensar que un fic así llegara a llamar la atención de alguien. xD Son unas personas bonis uwu **

**Well...**

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Sangre, y un te quiero

**Notas sensuales: Gud morning, gud naight, gud afternun. Lamento haberme atrasado, tendría que haber terminado el cap ayer, pero... Dormí de forma horrible, y estuve todo el día con los ojos rojos del sueño. ._. Bueno, aclarando algo que dijo sobre el PD del cap anterior... ¡No te preocupes! ¡Habrá lemmon! Pero será con amor, ya sabes... "Hacer el amor". Para que no se alarmen haha, y espero hayan leido la actualizacion del summary. Espero no les moleste ): Well... Los dejo leer.~**

_Capitulo 3: Sangre, y un te quiero._

Sus ojos ámbar se dilataron, junto a algo que no había sentido antes, le llamaban miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. En sus ratos libres, se la pasaba viendo televisión, y mientras cambiaba de programas, se detuvo en uno, donde a una chica la secuestraban, y la inmovilizaban atándole las manos. Y él, sabía que estaba en la misma situación, y en la mayoría de los secuestros, la victima no salía bien del todo. Pero no sabía como reaccionar, solo se limitó a quedarse quieto, y aferrar sus manos a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Oh, vamos... No te haré nada linda, vengo de parte de Levi, te llevaré con él, ¿No me recuerdas? Yo los recibí a ustedes cuando llegaron, confía en mi.- La chica rubia, en efecto, era la mujer que los había recibido y llevado a su habitación. Eso dejo tranquilo a Eren, quien soltó las sabanas al momento de escuchar ese nombre: Levi. Pero de pronto, un gran portazo se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Ni se te ocurra, Annie.- La amiga del azabache, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, apuntándole a la rubia con un arma de fuego.

-Tch...- Sin esperar un segundo más, también saco un arma de fuego, un revolver, y le apuntó de vuelta. -No volveré a fallar por tu culpa otra vez, cuatro ojos.- Se formó una guerra de miradas intensas y fulminantes. Un movimiento en falso, y correría sangre.

Una vez que Eren se vio libre de ambas manos de la secuestradora, se arrastró sigilosamente de lado en la cama y en silencio. Un ruido, irrumpió ese silencio. La castaña de lentes, disparó. Pero la rubia, solo herida en el brazo libre, aprovechó para disparar de vuelta, dando en el pecho derecho de la contraria. Ambas se dejaron caer al suelo, olvidándose de alguien.

Eren, estaba aterrado, no sabía que hacer, ambas chicas perdían mucha sangre, pero más que importarle eso, solo quería huir de ahí, y lo hizo. Se dejó caer por la orilla de la cama al suelo, comenzando a arrastrarse, o más bien gatear hacia la puerta, pasando por el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga. La observó, y sintió por primera vez un sentimiento muy amargo; La tristeza. Hanji le habló una ves sobre los sentimientos, y vaya que tenía razón con el de la tristeza, era un feo sentimiento, que ojalá nunca sintiera, pero ahí estaba, viviendolo en carne viva. Sin darse cuenta, una agria y salada lagrima recorrió su mejilla. No quería seguir viendo esa imagen, así que siguió su gateo por el comedor, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde se levantó con mucho cuidado, giró el pomo de la puerta y salió.

Levantó la mirada luego de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, encontrándose con el pelinegro que se dirigía precisamente hacia esa puerta. El castaño, atinó a correr hacia su "amo". Y este, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, rodeandole con ellos con delicadeza. De repente, sintió su pecho mojado. Estaba llorando. Su muñeca estaba llorando.

-Eren... Eren...- Lo llamaba a susurros en el oido, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Este levantó la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos aguados por las lagrimas recién derramadas.

-Le-levi...- Temblaba, mientras se aferraba a su ropa.

-Eren... ¿Que sucede?- Tomó el rostro de su contrario entre sus manos, limpiándole las lagrimas con sus dedos suavemente.

-Ha... Hanji-san... E-esta...- No necesitaba que le explicara más. El azabache tomó la mano del castaño, entrelazando sus dedos y caminando hacia el apartamento. Se asomó por la puerta, dejando a Eren a sus espaldas, observando cautelosamente el lugar. Luego de cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, ingresó por completo.

-Eren... Quédate detrás de mi, y no te muevas de ahí, ¿Entendido?-

Asintió ante la orden de su "amo", y este le devolvió una casi invisible sonrisa, mientras se disponía a ingresar a la habitación donde había sucedido al atraco anterior. Pero algo en la puerta no lo dejaba abrirla, obligandolo a hacer un poco de fuerza, descubriendo lo que hacía tope en la puerta; Su amiga. Se agacho con cuidado, sin cambiar su semblante indiferente, acomodando el cuerpo moribundo e inconsciente a un lado, mientras que al otro lado de la habitación, había un gran charco de sangre, y huellas de pisadas de la misma hacia la ventana; Había huido esa perra. Suspiró, tomando a Hanji entre sus brazos estilo princesa, y salió de la habitación seguido de su muñeca.

Mientras tanto, en los callejones de aquella ciudad, la chica rubia, más bien conocida como Annie, respiraba de forma agitada, junto a algunos gemidos de dolor. Había recorrido muchas calles con esa herida abierta en su brazo, cubriéndola con su brazo libre, y terminó apoyando su espalda contra una pared, cansada, y derrotada. Y su descanso no duró mucho, hasta que se hizo ver una sombra frente a ella.

-Vaya, vaya... Me has decepcionado, Leonhardt.- El rubio de cejas gruesas, se tomaba el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos, y negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo sé... Lo lamento, Erwin.- Bajó la mirada hacia un punto invisible en el suelo. Había fallado en una misión tan simple; Secuestrar a un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe hablar bien.

-Mandaré a otro agente a que haga tu trabajo, por ahora solo me sirves como vigilante, o al menos, eso espero.- Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida del callejón. -Vamonos.- Se acerco al auto negro que lo esperaba, y abrió la puerta, esperando a que la rubia se subiera, lo que, al cabo de unos segundos, y apenas, lo hizo.

Levi corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hacia su auto, depositando el cuerpo herido de su amiga en la parte de atrás, recostado, y Eren iba de copiloto (Al lado del conductor(?)). No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital más cercano, donde los recibieron, hicieron pasar a urgencias el cuerpo de Hanji, y ellos se quedaron en la sala de espera. Una espera, que se hizo inmensa.

-Levi-san... ¿C-cuando saldrá de ahí... La señorita Hanji?- Dio un bostezo, que se le contagio al pelinegro.

-No lo sé, pero debes estar tranquilo, estará bien.- O al menos, eso esperaba. -¿Tienes sueño?- El castaño asintió, acurrucándose en el hombro de su dueño, y este le rodeo el hombro con su brazo, en un suave abrazo, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos a los brazos de morfeo.

El azabache abrió sus ojos al sentir una fuerte luz en sus ojos, que era el sol del amanecer. Se talló los ojos con sus manos, hasta lograr despabilarse. Ya cuando divisaba todo en su alrededor, se dio cuenta que algo faltaba en su brazo derecho; EREN. Se levantó de inmediato, observando los pasillos en donde ninguno estaba su castaño, y esto lo hizo asustarse, pero poco le duró, ya que al doblar un pasillo a la derecha, estaba ahí el chico de ojos ámbar, caminando con dos vasos de cafés.

-¡Levi-san!- Aceleró un poco su caminar, cuidando de no derramar el liquido de los vasos. -Buenos días, Levi-san.- Le tendió un vaso, acompañándolo de una leve sonrisa cautivadora.

-Buenos días, Eren.- Tomó el vaso entre sus manos, sintiendo el cálido vapor llegar hasta su rostro. -¿Qué hacías levantado tan temprano?-

-Eh~... Desperté antes de que saliera el sol, y sentí sed y frío. Y supuse que usted también...-

-Gracias, mocoso.- Tendió su mano hacia el castaño. -¿Vamos?- El castaño no se pudo negar, tomando la mano del pelinegro, se encaminaron juntos hacia los pequeños asientos poco amueblados de la sala de espera.

-Levi-san...- Detuvo su caminar de repente.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Giró su rostro hacia su acompañante, y este, se acercó un poco al rostro del azabache, cerrando los ojos cuando sus labios estaban próximos a tocarse con los ajenos. Sus labios se fusionaron en un tierno y acogedor beso, un beso que ambos necesitaban en esa situación.

_Levi-san..._

_Creo que lo quiero..._

**Notas finales y sensuales: Arriba de seguro pensaron que ando desanimada, o que poco menos que hago el fic a la fuerza, y no es eso! Es solo que, como ya lo advertí, no soy buena centrandome o hablando sobre una situacion mucho, entonces se me acorta el cap. Espero no les moleste, enserio, trataré de llenar más de contenido el siguiente cap, y de echo, de eso quiero hablarles ahora... **

**La otra semana, en marzo mejor dicho, se acabaran mis vacaciones. Y... Esta semana, trataré de publicar dos capitulos, llenos centrandonos un poco más en nuestra pareja favorita, pero a lo otro... Quería saber su opinion, si... Les gustaría que le diera un bonito final al fic, en estos dos capitulos (o tres), o sigo con el fic a pesar de que llegue marzo, pero en Marzo actualizaría una vez a la semana. Dejo el fic en sus manos queridos lectores. Lamento hacerles decidir esto, pero ustedes son los que leen el fic, yo solo escribo. **

**Y... Sdlfskdmf! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus bellos y sensuales reviews ;w; Ya casi llegamos a los 30, sldkmksd esto me hace emocionarme. -derrama una lagrimita gay(?).- **

**Bueno, que tengan un bonito día, tarde y noche.**

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Tranquilidad, y tormenta

**Notas sensuales: Hola de nuevo! Aoi se disculpa de una manera ENORME por no haber actualizado antes, pero tomé la decisión de conllevar el fic aún que comience mis clases. No puedo darle un fin a esta historia tan pronto, y además, viene el salseo. ewe Pero, esto significa: Actualizacion una o dos veces a la semana. No tengo días en especifico, la inspiración llega cuando llega. Pero si o si, habrá una o dos actualizaciones por semana de ahora en adelante. (: **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. u_u **

**Advertencia: Sangre. t(*-*t) Y mucho love.**

_Capitulo 4: Tranquilidad, viene la tormenta._

Pasaron cerca de 3 días luego del incidente con la chica rubia.

Hanji había despertado al segundo día del incidente, y ahora, mantenía la vista en un Eren que le hablaba animado, aun que con leves dificultades, mientras Levi miraba por la ventana la ciudad que había frente a él, y como el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Recordó que no le había preguntado a Eren sobre como o que paso para que su amiga este en el estado actual.

-Eren...- el mencionado detuvo su conversación, para mirar a los ojos a quien le llamaba.

-¿Si, Levi?- Se puso de pie y se sentó junto al susodicho.

-Quiero que me digas lo que paso esa noche del incidente.- El castaño sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda. Tomó aire y lo exhaló. Sin entrar en muchos detalles, le contó lo que había sucedido; La rubia que los atendió quería raptarlo y apareció Hanji en su ayuda.

-Ya veo...- Hizo una pausa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar. -Dime exactamente como era la m...- Se vio interrumpido cuando su amiga, se acomodó en la cama de hospital que ocupaba, y dio un largo suspiro.

-Annie. Annie Leonhardt. Fue mi compañera en un entrenamiento para el uso de armas, y también a cometido secuestros anteriores, pero no los concluye sola.- Acercó su mano a una mesita de noche que había junto a su cama y tomó sus lentes para colocárselos. -Tengo la leve sospecha de que trabaja para cierto rubio cejón.-

-¿Erwin? ¿Estas segura?- El azabache alzó una ceja, totalmente incrédulo.

-Si. Y no creo ir por mal camino, después de todo la chica quería secuestrar a Eren, y Erwin no le quitaba la mirada nunca cuando fuimos a ver la casa.- Acomodo su cabeza en la almohada, dando un ligero bostezo.

-Tch, no me sorprende. Ese hijo de puta siempre me a traído mala espina, desde la universidad.- Bufó algo molesto, poniéndose de pie. -Eren, ya se hace de noche, debemos marcharnos.- El castaño asintió con la cabeza, imitando la acción de levantarse de su asiento. -Mañana pasaremos por ti, cuatro ojos.- Con su semblante serio, como siempre, caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, y salió cuando sintió la mano de su muñeca aferrarse a la propia. Esto por dentro, lo hizo sonreír.

Sin darse cuenta, Eren, la muñeca, había adquirido el sentimiento más empalagoso, y dulce que podría tener, si se sabía manejar, claro. Y esto, se hace de dos personas, pero cuando una de esas personas no corresponde por igual, todo ese empalagoso, se transforma en un rechazo, y lo dulce en agrio. Hablo del amor. El gustar, que se transforma en un amar, y puede terminar con un sabor amargo, o con la propia muerte. Ninguna luce como una buena opción, pero si no es una, es la otra.

Para suerte del castaño, su amo, Levi, ya había vivido ese sentimiento del gustar; Con mujeres mayormente. Pero la diferencia estaba en que a Eren no lo quería, lo amaba. Si ya estaba completamente enamorando de ese amable niño que era antes, ahora estaba vuelto loco por su amorosa muñeca.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, mientras el azabache bebía una taza de café, y el castaño mordisqueaba una paleta de dulce. Junto a esto, veían una película para acompañar el ambiente. La película se llamaba Koizora, que relatada la historia de una chica que recordaba como había conocido y todo lo que había vivido con su primer amor, que era como un río. Para Levi estuvo bastante aburrida, pero para Eren, la película era hermosa. Podría decirse que era la trama más hermosa que había presenciado. Y ahora, entendía un poco más de lo que trataba esto del amor. Sus gestos, sus acciones, y los ratos que pasaba junto a su amo eran prueba de ello.

Al finalizar la película, ambos se fueron a la habitación que compartían, con cama matrimonial. Como el castaño, sin notarlo había manchado su pijama con sangre por el incidente anterior, tomó prestada una camisa de su amo y la usó como pijama improvisado. Para el pelinegro, el pijama improvisado de su muñeca era una provocación a hacer maldades, y ahora que lo pensaba, no estaría mal aprovechar su momento a solas, pero reparó en que aún estaba aprendiendo a vivir, y todavía no sabía si le amaba. Sentía que se estaba apresurando un poco con respecto a ese tema, pero a medida que pase el tiempo, pasará lo que deba pasar.

-Levi...- Ya recostados en la cama, y cubierto por sabanas, Eren haló el borde de los boxer's negros de su amo, soltándolos y volviéndolos a jalar, provocando pequeños dolores al contrario.

-Uhg, Eren, basta. ¿Que quieres?- Se giró, viéndose ambos cara a cara.

-Otro beso.- Señaló el borde de sus delgados y suaves labios con su dedo índice.

-...No, ya duérmete.- Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, hasta que sintió como una mano le volvía a jalar el borde de los boxer's. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un puchero, un llamativo puchero.

-Por favor...- Se acercó a los labios de su amo, rozándolos siquiera, para él, eso ya era un beso, un suave beso. Pero al paso de los segundos, ese beso tierno, pasó a ser uno más pasional. Por mera inercia, separó un poco sus labios, dejando que una lengua intrusa jugara con la propia. Mientras el azabache paseaba sus dedos en su cintura, sintió por primera vez una sensación lujuriosa, conocida como "excitación".

Se separaron a unos centímetros el uno del otro pero seguían unidos por un hilo de saliva. Por la falta de aire que provocaba aquel beso, sus respiraciones eran algo jadeantes. El castaño rodeo a su azabache por el cuello con sus brazos, apegándose lo más posible, mientras el contrario lo abrazó por la cintura, y acomodaba el rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Inhalando ese aroma que lo volvía loco de cierta manera.

-Ya duérmete.- Cerró sus ojos, esperando a que el su muñeca se durmiera. Lo cual, pasó en unos minutos. Se reprimía a si mismo. Casi cometía un error que quizás se arrepentiría más adelante por haberlo echo.

Rodeado de todo estos pensamientos, se entregó al sueño profundo.

En la casa de los Jaeger, Mikasa se encontraba preparándose el desayuno; Un par de huevos con tocino. No había nada más que cocinar después de todo. La casa a estado bastante solitaria y abandonada, se sentía realmente sola. Aveces, cuando subía a su cuarto, se detenía y miraba con nostalgia la única foto que tenía de su hermano, y esto, en pocas ocasiones, le provocaba llorar de una forma muy amarga. Lo extrañaba, y mucho. El ambiente a donde estaba ella era solitario sin el castaño, aún que su amigo rubio la acompañara; Era igual. Mientras arreglaba su bolso para partir, sonó el teléfono de la casa, la pelinegra bajó y contestó.

-¿Hola?- No solían llamar a la casa, así que desconocía quien fuera la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Ackerman?- Era la voz de un hombre, algo gruesa.

-¿Si? ¿Con quien hablo?- Desde pequeña le han inculcado no hablar con extraños, más por la muerte de sus padres, que fue por recibir en la casa a un par de desconocidos. Por ende, esta hablaba con mucho cuidado y desconfianza.

-Me presentaré breve mente. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, y quería negociar algo contigo...-

-¿Qué cosa?- Le estaba dando mala espina el rumbo de la conversación.

-Se trata de Eren Jaeger...-

Pasaron dos, tres, hasta cuatro horas hablando. Luego colgó el teléfono, mientras pasaba una mano por su rubio cabello, con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios. Chasqueó sus dedos, llamando la atención de dos chicos que estaban en la sala.

-Reiner, Bertholdt, tengo trabajo para ustedes. Les avisaré cuando se tengan que poner en marcha.- Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Si, señor Smith.-

-Retirense.- Se retiraron de la habitación en silencio.

Reiner y Bertholdt eran un par de amigos huérfanos, que crecieron juntos. Y este tipo, Erwin los llamó porque los veía como buenos chicos para usar y desechar. Además, estos necesitaban el dinero. Y les causaba curiosidad también, quien era el chico que mantenía tan distraído a su jefe.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa recapacitaba a lo que acababa de aceptar de un desconocido; Eren estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía, y se lo entregarían, pero claro está, que por un muy bajo y sucio precio. Le importaba un bledo, quería a su hermano de vuelta y ya. Y con respecto a su padre, simplemente fingiría creerle sus mentiras, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Después de todo, ahora ya nunca estaba en la casa por temas del trabajo, más ventaja para hacer este cometido, del cual, probablemente se arrepentiría.

Ya era viernes, el día en que darían de alto a Hanji. El castaño y el azabache se alistaban para ir a buscarla, pero había un problema: Eren no tenía ropa, además de la interior. Así que Levi no tuvo más opción, que prestarle una camisa suya, y una falda que había entre las ropas de su amiga. La camisa era blanca, y la falda negra con algunos detalles. Solo le faltaba el listón y parecería una colegiala, una muy linda colegiala. Luego de que el castaño pasara media hora en el baño, salió.

-Levi-san... ¿Como me queda?- Cuando tuvo la atención de su amo, dio un giro mostrando desde todas las perspectivas como le quedaba la ropa.

-...Te queda muy bien.- Quedo embelesado con la tierna e inocente imagen que tenía de su muñeca. Por suerte no se le cayó la baba, literalmente. -Bueno... Hora de irnos.- Tendió su mano, tomando la ajena, caminando hacia la puerta de salida del apartamento.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, en ningún momento soltaron sus manos. Todo iba bien, hasta que se toparon con un accidente de transito en una calle, por lo que tuvieron que ir pasar por un callejón estrecho. Cuando iban por mitad de callejón, un par de tipos corpulentos y bastante altos aparecieron frente a ellos. Obviamente, les estaban impidiendo la pasada. Esto molestó al azabache, haciendo que frunciera su ceño, más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué quieren?- Le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano que traía consigo, haciendo sentir un poco incomodo a su acompañante.

-Oh, nada... Nada que tenga que ver contigo, enano.- El rubio grandulón, se acercó, amenazando con soltar un golpe, provocando que el azabache soltara la mano de su "pareja" para defenderse y devolver el golpe. Pero apenas lo hizo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y todo se volvió negro y oscuridad. De su cabeza, corría sangre. Le habían arremetido con un fierro, dejándolo inconsciente. En ese momento, el castaño se agachó y tomó la mano de su amo, apretándola.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi!- Gritaba al borde de soltar un par de lagrimas. Otra vez sentía ese sentimiento de tristeza, pero esta vez le dolía aún más, sentía como si le hubieran golpeado una parte del corazón. Sintió como un trapo cubría su boca con un olor algo fuerte y relajante; Cloroformo. Luchó unos segundos por quitárselo, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, el olor lo consumía, hasta adormecerlo.

Antes de que llegara la policía al lugar, el rubio fornido tomó en brazos al inconsciente Eren, y llamó a su compañero para largarse de una vez, quien tenía un fierro manchado con sangre en sus manos.

-Vamos, Berth.- Se dispuso a caminar cuando su acompañante soltó el fierro y fue a su lado.

Pasaron cerca de 1 hora, cuando el azabache recuperó la conciencia, y junto con ello, olor a sangre seca. Apestaba, pero eso no era lo que importaba, si no lo que pasó para que terminara así; Secuestraron a Eren. Dio un largo suspiro, junto a unos quejidos de dolor. No sentía ni fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Hasta que sintió la presencia de una persona junto a él.

-Vaya que eres descuidado, enano.- La chica de cabellos rubios amarrados, estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando como el "enano" se retorcía un poco, intentando ponerse de pie. Esto le dio cierta lastima, así que le tendió la mano, la cual fue bien recibida.

-Ggh... ¿Y tú quien eres? Oh, espera...- Era la chica del hotel en que se hospedaron anteriormente, donde ocurrió el incidente.

-Dime lo que quieras después, pero antes quisiera proponerte un trato.-

_Saboteo a los planes de Erwin._

**Notas finales y sensuales: No me golpeen por cortarles el lemmon D: pero ponganse en mi lugar, sería algo extraño poner lemmon luego de que casi matan a tu amiga. (?) Pero no se desesperen, pienso colocarlo en 1 capitulo más (x Bueno, si esto casi no se entiende, es culpa de MierdiWord. Y nuevamente, muchas gracias por los reviews, sin ustedes, no seguiría el fic sinceramente. (: Y aquí viene el extrañado sensual spoiler!**

**/Sensual Spoiler/**

_**Capitulo 5: Saboteo.**_

_**Levi, Annie y Hanji planean la forma de recuperar a Eren, saboteando los planes de Erwin, pero encontrandose con la sorpresa de la hermana de Eren, quien merecia una larga y complicada explicación, o quizás no...**_

_**/Fin del sensual spoiler/**_

_**Mucho love para todos.**_

_**Hasta pront!**_

_**Aoi.**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Saboteo

_**Aoi is back.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews en apoyo a me. Enserio. -inserte corazón gay- **_

_**Nos leemos abajo.**_

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

_Capitulo 5: Saboteo. _

.

.

.

Francia. Casa de los Leonhardt. 15:00 PM.

Sostenía su cabeza vendada entre sus manos. Le dolía a horrores. Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que esos grandulones se marcharon con SU Eren, pero ya tenía idea de quien podría haber pedido que se lo arrebataran; Erwin. Todo su silencio y tranquilidad se fueron cuando sintió como alguien entraba a esa vieja casa.

-¡Levi! ¿Qué te pasó?- La castaña fue inmediatamente junto al azabache, notando su cabeza vendada.

-Nada grave, solo siéntate y escucha.- Dejó sus manos sobre la mesa, dejando al descubierto su mirada indiferente, y unas grandes ojeras. Sus ojeras eran de ansiedad, no de sueño.

Luego de que la chica cuatro ojos tomara asiento, lo hizo también la rubia de ojos azules.

-Bien... Hay que idear un plan, ¿Que proponen ustedes? Tiene que ser rápido.-

Y así, hubo una lluvia de ideas. No pasaron de la media hora de terminar ideando un plan entre los tres. Así que apenas terminaron de hablar, se pusieron de pie decididos.

Manos a la obra.

.

.

.

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba ahí, tampoco como había terminado ahí. Estaba sentado dentro de una especie de jaula, pero esta jaula estaba cubierta con un manto, que le impedía mirar donde estaba.

-¿Donde estoy?- Susurró para si mismo. Probablemente estaba en una habitación encerrado, porque no se escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido. Todo era silencio, hasta que sintió el cerrojo de una puerta abrirse. Estaba confirmado que estaba en una habitación. Sintió como se le heló la sangre por unos segundos, ¿Qué le iban a hacer? Quien sabe... De improviso una luz se adentró en la jaula; Alguien había levantado la manta. Cerró los ojos por reflejo, y los volvió a abrir lentamente, encontrándose con un tipo rubio, de cejas gruesas, un particular peinado, y ojos azules, que le miraban lascivamente.

-¿Qué tal, hermosura?- Adentró una mano a la jaula, tratando de tocar el rostro del castaño, pero este le dio un manotazo y retrocedió.

-No me digas hermosura, viejo verde.- Frunció el ceño con enojo, y sin querer, había agravado su tono de voz.

-Wow! ¿Eres un niño? De seguro Levi te enseño a ser así de insolente con los desconocidos.- Alejó su mano de la jaula y se la acarició.

-No precisamente. He visto sus intenciones en sus ojos y actitudes el día que visitamos la casa. -

-Vaya, también te enseñó a hablar mucho, ¿No crees?- Alzó una ceja, increpando al pobre chico.

-Para nada. Lo logré por mi propio merito, y eso a usted no le importa.- Retrocedió hasta apoyarse al lado contrario de la jaula. Su mirada mostraba cierta rabia hacia la persona que tenía enfrente, simplemente porque le traía mala espina.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño... No por ahora.- Dicho lo último, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tssk, imbécil...- Susurró con recelo, rodeando sus muslos con sus brazos, atraiéndolos hacía si mismo.

-Quéjate todo lo que quieras, no saldrás de aquí por un largo tiempo, y si es que te portas bien, tendrás alimento. Por hoy y tu actitud, no lo tendrás.- Enrabiado, volvió a cubrir la jaula con la manta. Creía que sería fácil de persuadir al chico, ya que siempre junto a Levi lo notaba sumiso y hasta inocente. Sus planes iban a cambiar un poco por eso, aún que no sospechaba que su plan se iría a la total mierda.

Eren, luego de quedarse solo, recostó su rostro sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a sollozar. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos; Miedo, angustia, y extrañaba a Levi. ¿Donde estaría? ¿Qué habrían echo con él luego de que lo drogaran? Lo único que quería, era ver a su Levi. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya definitivamente podía decir abiertamente que se había enamorado de su creador. Sentía eso que describían como un sentimiento único y hermoso, pero a la vez peligroso; El amor. Con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza, se quedó dormido en la misma posición, y su rostro con lagrimas secas.

.

.

.

Se escucharon unos pequeños goles provenir de la puerta, y luego, ser abierta dejando pasar a una chica de rasgos finos. Llamando la atención del rubio.

-Hasta que al fin llegas, Ackerman.- Sonrió ladino al tener a la asiática en su oficina.

-Un gusto en verlo.- Hizo una reverencia cordialmente, volviendo al instante a su postura anterior. -Ahora... Llévame con mi hermano, por favor.-

-Lamento decirte que para ver a tu hermano deberás hacer algo por mi.- Cambió su expresión de una amable a una seria.

-¿Qué cosa, señor Smith?- Divisó al rubio abrir el cajón de su escritorio, tomando unos papeles para luego lanzarcelos. Esta hizo una mueca mostrándose algo confundida.

...Matar a Levi Lance Rivaille.

Luego de meditar por unos segundos la petición, tomó los papeles que habían en la mesa, viendo en estos la foto e información del nombrado. Suspiró, y en un leve susurro dio su respuesta.

Acepto.

Si con eso tendría a Eren para ella otra vez, haría cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Erwin al ver los ojos decididos de la asiática. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría después.

Erwin era un hombre cruel, desde que tuvo el primer rival en su vida, y ese era Levi Rivaille.

Iba a ordenar unos papeles que estaban regados por el escritorio, pero la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

-Lo haré, si me dejas ver a Eren primero.- Su mirada era intimidante, tanto así que podía helar la sangre de ese fuerte rubio.

-Esta bien, pero un trato, es un trato. Si lo ves, cumples con lo pedido, sino... Me las pagarás caro. ¿Entendiste, niña?- Apoyó sus palmas sobre la mesa, desafiándola con la mirada. A lo que recibió un asentimiento de vuelta. -Bien... Sígueme.- Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos, y caminó a la salida de la oficina, siendo seguido por la joven.

Pasaron por diversas puertas y pasillos. En definitiva, ese lugar era enorme. Luego de un largo recorrido, llegaron hasta una puerta que se veía igual a las otras, con la diferencia de que a esta se le podía poner seguro, a las demás, no. Erwin sacó una llave con una leve marca roja, y abrió la puerta. Mikasa comprendía donde estaba, pero no como estaba su hermano. Encerrado en una jaula como un pájaro.

-Eren...- Se acercó un poco a la jaula, y con temor, levantó un poco la manta que cubría aquella jaula. Esa persona que estaba ahí, no era su hermano. Lo supo al momento de ver esas pálidas manos blancas, aún que tenía esos cabellos castaños que recordaba. Sintió un profundo vacio en su interior, lo sabía. Desde el día en que su "padre" había llegado extraño, es porque algo había sucedido con Eren, y no era algo bueno. -... Quiero que me dejes a solas con él.- Se dirigió al rubio con esta petición.

-Okay, no hagas alguna tontería. Estarás vigilada.- Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Ya sola en la habitación, carraspeó un poco su garganta para suavizar su voz.

-Eren... Eren...- Comenzó a llamarlo con la voz más suave que podía hacer. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago cuando vio a ese cuerpo indefenso moverse lentamente; Estaba despertando de una larga siesta con lagrimas.

**Narrado desde el punto de Eren.**

Sentí unas voces provenir desde fuera de la jaula. Estas voces hicieron que despertara de mi largo sueño. En el momento en que reconocí la voz del rubio ese, me acurruqué más en mis piernas. No iba a mostrarle mi rostro débil a ese estúpido, pero me relajé un poco cuando sentí la voz de una mujer. No la reconocí, pero provocaba un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago, y un leve dolor de cabeza. No entendía el porque de esto, simplemente quería estar solo, o con Levi-san.

Extrañaba mucho a Levi... Lo único que quería era estar en sus brazos y ver esas películas tan entretenidas con palomitas y caramelos, ¡Y marcharnos de dulce! para luego largarnos a reír.

_Esos momentos únicos..._

_En los que nadie nos molestaba... _

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí una luz invadir mi espacio. Alguien había levantado la manta que me cubría. Y sentí de nuevo la voz de esa mujer, llamándome...

_Eren... Eren... _

¿Como sabía mi nombre?

Levanté un poco mi rostro de mis brazos, y abrí lentamente mis ojos. Ahí estaba, una hermosa chica de rasgos delicados frente a mi. Noté que se sorprendió un poco cuando abrí mis ojos, ya que los suyos se agrandaron con sorpresa. No entendía nada, no entendía porque.

Ya pasados unos segundos de habernos mirado a los ojos, ella estiró su mano hacía mi, y por inercia le di un manotazo. No permitiría que nadie me tocara a excepción de Levi-san. Pero noté que ella se veía herida, sus ojos lo demostraban, y sus rasgos del rostro, sus muecas.

_Eren... ¿Por qué has echo eso? Soy yo, Mikasa... Tu hermana. _

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella era mi hermana?

...Imposible, no sé de que hablas.

Sus ojos se descolocaron tanto que me asustó, no entendía que tanto le molestaba, quizás me confundió de persona.

_...Eren, ¿No me recuerdas? Yo... _

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron aguados, como si fuera a llorar. ¿Qué había echo yo para que la pobre chica llorara? ¿Por qué la debería recordar? Mi única familia es Levi y Hanji-san.

No... No sé quien eres.

Esto hizo que la joven rompiera en llanto, no exagerado. Me dio pena, mucha pena. Suspiré con mucho pesar, y me acerqué un poco a las rejas de la jaula. Tomé el rostro de la joven y lo acuné entre mis manos, mientras que mi dedo pulgar secaba sus lagrimas.

No llores... ¿Eh?

Un gran estruendo interrumpió el silencio de la habitación.

_Frente a mi... _

_Frente a nosotros... _

_Estaba Levi-san, que había partido la puerta en dos. _

**Narrado desde el punto de Rivaille.**

Annie, Hanji, ¿Están listas?

Ya estábamos frente al edificio abandonado donde estaba ese bastardo tenía secuestrado a MI Eren. El plan que teníamos en mente no era muy complicado, era muy simple de echo.

Calcular la hora en que el bastardo este lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación ya localizada de Eren. Causar estruendos para llamar su atención y la de los guardas. Y listo, así de facil.

Annie sacó un revolver completamente innecesario, y disparó al aire. Llamando la atención de los guardias principales e intermedios. Hanji aprovechó esto para provocar un alboroto, que esta ves llamó la atención del bastardo. Estaba vació el lugar donde tenían a mi muñeca, nada de guardias, nada de bastardos inútiles. Al más puro estilo película, aventé la puerta con mi pie, partiendola prácticamente en dos. Pero lo que vi no me lo esperaba.

Una chica estaba con Eren.

Esa mocosa la conocía, y ella a mi.

_La hija del doctor Grisha, y hermana de Eren. _

Me quedé completamente helado al verla, no habían indicios de que apareciera por estos lugares. Realmente, esto se volvió un problema más grande.

Menos mal, estaba acompañado de mi fiel cubre bocas negro. Así que, es imposible que me reconozca, o al menos, eso espero.

No emití ningún sonido, hasta que esa dulce voz me llamó.

"¡Levi-san!" Podría desfallecerme ahí mismo de la satisfacción que era escuchar otra vez la voz de ese niño... Mi muñeca.

**Narrado desde el punto de... Yo. (?)**

Los ojos del joven castaño llegaron a brillar de lo emocionado que estaba por ver a su amo, además de quitar sus manos del rostro de la asiática, para estirarlas hacia el azabache.

-¡Levi-san, sáqueme de aquí!- El pelinegro no pudo resistirse a acercarse al castaño, y tomar sus manos entre las suyas, de una forma un tanto desesperada. Mientras esta escena la presenciaba silenciosamente una asiática de cabellos negros, resentida y celosa. ¿Por qué recibía con tanta felicidad a ese tipo? O quizás, tiene razón el castaño... Probablemente lo confundió. Perdida la asiática en su mundo, el azabache aprovechó esto para abrir el candado de la jaula de Eren, con un alambre grueso. No fue nada difícil. Luego de unos segundos abrió el candado, junto a la puerta que se localizaba en la parte superior de la jaula. Eren de un solo salto salió y cayó en los brazos abiertos de Levi.

Mikasa por otro lado, estaba desconcertada. Su Eren estaba en brazos de otro tipo que no era ella. Esto hizo que su instinto psicópata despertara... Dando a lo peor. Tomó la navaja que cargaba siempre, para cualquier emergencia, y la apuntó hacía el azabache, que seguía distraído con el castaño. Su mano viajó rápidamente hacia el lado del corazón de Levi, le daría su fin. Pero el castaño se había percatado de los movimientos de la castaña, impidiendo que dañara al mayor.

Interpuso su antebrazo, recibiendo ahí la puñalada. Como nunca había experimentado el dolor físico, este le resultó muy doloroso, pero su rostro no lo demostraba. Su rostro demostraba rabia, y enojo.

_Nadie tocará a mi Levi._

_Nadie le hará daño a mi Levi._

_**NADIE.**_

Eren agitó su brazo de forma brusca, haciendo que la navaja se desprendiera y cayera al suelo. De su brazo comenzó a gotear sangre, mucha sangre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de soportar el dolor, pero era tanto que su cuerpo no pudo evitar tambalear, y dejarse caer sobre el pecho de Levi; que se había quedado en un mini shock, hasta que sintió un cuerpo sobre su pecho.

_No le hagas daño..._

_Vayámonos de aquí._

_Por favor... _

Rivaille tomó al castaño en sus brazos, no sin antes haberle echo un torniquete en la herida abierta con su propia tela de la camisa que rasgó. Giró el rostro, para mirar de perfil a la joven asiática. Notó su rostro de arrepentimiento, pero comprendía el porque lo quería atacar. Con la mirada le dijo solo un cosa; apártate. Caminó con su muñeca en sus brazos, pasó por el lado de la chica que no se había inmutado, y se retiró. Afuera Hanji y Annie lo esperaban como lo habían planeado. No le quisieron decir que fue de el bastardo de Erwin, y tampoco le interesaba. Lo único que quería era marcharse a casa, y eso hizo.

.

.

.

.

_Dos años después... _

_"Eren... ¿Que piensas de los bebés?" El azabache tomó ambas manos del castaño, acariciándolas con suavidad. _

_"Pienso que son unas criaturas muy hermosas... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Levi-san?" _

_"Eren... Cásate conmigo.". _

_¡Con gusto, Levi-san!_

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**Notas finales y sensuales: NAA, mentira. xD Todavia no es el fin del fic, pero podría decirse que es el final de la primera parte, por así decirlo. (?) Ahora viene lo que ustedes ya saben... ewe Luna de miel, cursilerias, noches candentes, y demás. ¡Ah! ¿Notaron que quité lo del Mpreg? Bueno, lo hice porque no tengo "bases" o conocimientos de como podría embarazar a un hombre, con suerte sé algo del embarazo femenino, ya que no me interesa. (Detesto a los niños(?) Pero eso no significa que no vayan a tener una familia, al contrario :'D Piensen ustedes como Eren y Levi fomaran su bella familia. (Es obvio, no? xD) El capitulo quedó más largo de lo esperado, ustedes se lo merecen por esperar (: y por la mitad dió un vuelco medio extraño, pero era necesario. Espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos en una semana aquí, y mañana en Remember the urge. Me da flojera actualizar ahora ambos fic's, a no seeerrr... **

**/Spoiler no muy spoiler/ **

**Proximo capitulo: Nuevo comienzo. **

**/Fin del spoiler no tan spoiler/ (?)**

**Well... **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi.**


	7. Extra del capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. **

**Extra del cap. 6**

_Mierda... _

_¿Qué acabo de hacer? _

_Apuñalé a mi... No, no es mi hermano. _

_Esa cosa, no es mi hermano._

Sus ojos, me miraban con odio e intensidad. Dándome a entender solo una cosa...

_"Le haces daño, y te mato". _

_Él, no era Eren._

¿Donde está Eren?

**¡¿DONDE?! **

Como no sabía que hacer, simplemente dejé la cuchilla en el brazo de ese joven. No lo creí humano por unos momentos, hasta que de su brazo brotó sangre, y su rostro se descompuso al mismo tiempo. Comenzó a verse más pálido de lo que ya era, hasta que calló en los brazos del azabache, a quien traté de dañar anteriormente.

_¿Por qué? _

Yo solo quería que ese hombre soltara a mi Eren... Pero me di cuenta, de que ese no es mi Eren. No es mi hermano.

_No es mi familia. _

Quedé en shock por unos momentos. Me arrepentí totalmente de lo que hice. No quería hacerlo, no planeaba que resultará así.

Me sacó del shock la mirada afilada de ese hombre azabache, que con sus ojos me transmitía mucho más que palabras.

_"Te mataría..._

_Pero no vales la pena". _

Vi como tomó en brazos al pálido joven castaño entre sus brazos, estilo princesa, y salir del lugar. Pasó junto a mi, rozándome el hombro. Mi cuerpo, se enfrió por completo.

_"Padre... ¿Qué ocultas?". _

.

.

.

Llegué a casa, sin ni si quiera saber sobre el rubio cejotas ese. Me había mentido totalmente, o quizás, no del todo. Por eso, esperaré a que mi padre de respuestas.

_Porque si, él sí que me a mentido. _

_Sé que Eren no esta bien, simplemente lo sé... _

Lavé mis manos y preparé la cena como siempre solía hacerlo, una cena simple. Esperé a que el doctor Jaeger llegara, y puse los utensilios en la mesa. Ya sentados ambos en la mesa, aproveché de interrogarle.

-Dr. Jaeger... ¿Donde está Eren?- Traté de increparlo con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que está estudiando en el extranje...- Lo interrumpí.

-Sé que no está en el extranjero. Diga la verdad.- Fruncí el ceño, a punto de doblar el tenedor con la fuerza en que lo estaba presionando entre mis dedos. Lo vi suspirar, dejar la cuchara en el plato de sopa, entrelazar sus dedos, y pensar sabiamente en como responderme.

_"Esta muerto..." _¿Oí bien?

-... ¿Qué?.-

-Lo que oíste. Esta muerto.- Cerró los ojos, como si evitara mirarme. Mientras tanto yo, no pude evitar que mis ojos se pusieran aguados aún que sea un poco. Un gran amigo, hermano, "familia", ya no estaba conmigo. Solo limité a bajar un poco la mirada hacia mi plato. Mi hambre se fue al reverendo rábano.

-Entiendo...- Tomé mi plato y lo llevé a la cocina, donde comencé a lavarlo.

Supongo que debía aceptar esto, como las otras perdidas que tuve.

_La vida aveces, puede ser muy cruel y hermosa al mismo tiempo. _

.

.

.

Malditas perras, no se saldrán con la suya.

Estaba amarrado a una silla, por mi ex novia y compañera de grado en la universidad.

Hanji Zoe.

Gran científica, una maldita loca.

-Tranquilo cejotas.~ No estarás todo el día ahí, a menos que tus seguidores se olviden de ti.- Me sonrió, esa típica sonrisa de una mujer digna de estar loca.

-Tch, perra.-

-Bas~tar~do~.- Acercó su pistola a la cien de mi cabeza, a punto de jalar el gatillo.

-Tranquilo~ No te mataré, pero no quiero que sigas siendo un estorbo.- Alejó su arma de mi cabeza, y la guardó. Soltó una risa maniática, que erizó mis pocos pelos del cuerpo. Luego se acercó nuevamente a mi, pero esta vez votó la silla donde estoy amarrado, haciendo de me golpeara fuertemente mi espalda contra el piso. Tiró la silla de espaldas. También, me torcí algunos dedos.

-Hasta pronto, Erwin. Mi trabajo a finalizado.- Alzó su mano despidiéndose, mientras se iba por la única puerta de la habitación, y esta no tenia pomo.

_Ya sabemos como terminará esto. _

.

.

.

_"Levi-san... ¿Yo tengo familia?"._ El castaño atrapó los dedos de su oficial novio, y amo, de forma juguetona.

_"Claro que la tienes... Hanji y yo, somos tu familia"._ Correspondió el pequeño juego que tenía el castaño con él mismo.

_"Me encantaría tener una familia más grande...". _Tomó las manos del azabache, y las besó en un acto tierno de cariño.

_"Luego, Eren... No te apresures"._ Aún que no le molestaría que fuera ahora mismo.

_Te amo, Levi-san... _

_Unieron sus labios en un suave y delicado beso._

**Notas no tan sensuales: Ya sé, ya sé. El capitulo anterior terminó muy abruptamente y dejé cosas inconclusas, pero aquí está D: no me peguen (?) Ew... Perdonenme la vida con esos pequeños trozos de yaoi colados (?) ): Siento que con lo que hice el capitulo anterior la cagué. Por favor, denme a entender que fue lo que estuvo mal, y lo arreglaré, o me tendré que conseguir a alguna editora que me acompañe hasta que termine este fic. Well... Nos vemos en una proxima actualización de Remember the Urge. **

**¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga?**

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi.**


	8. Fin

_Si estas aquí para leer un cap, mejor vete, porque no lo es. _

_Solo dejo esto para decir que no daré explicaciones aquí de forma publica, si quieren informarce más de que pasó con el fic, puede agregarme al face que está en mi biografia y hablamos. Fue un placer seguir este fic. _

_Cambiaré el Rated __**por ahora. **_

_Gracias a todas las que se hicieron un tiempo para leer este fic, y se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme review. _

_Recuerden que esto, será solo temporal._

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin. **

_**Aoi.**_


End file.
